


Talk to your boyfriend, he's sniffing babies

by avocad0kisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Babies, Boyd and Scott have a daughter named Judith, Boyd and Stiles are pretty good friends, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jackson has baby fever, Little bit of angst, M/M, Past Jackson/Lydia - Freeform, Stackson - Freeform, baby fever, dick mugs, talk of having a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocad0kisses/pseuds/avocad0kisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After awkward confessions of mutual pining and seven months of dating, Stiles feels pretty confident about Jackson's feelings about him. </p><p>...That is, until Jackson gets baby fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to your boyfriend, he's sniffing babies

"You need to talk to your boyfriend." 

"Hey to you, too, Boyd," Stiles replies cheekily, cell phone tucked in between his shoulder and ear. 

"Stiles, I'm serious." Boyd replies seriously. Stiles wishes he could see his friend's face at that exact moment. He was probably massaging the space between his eyebrows. Boyd tended to do that a lot around Stiles. 

"Dude, it's fine," Stiles began sorting through the grocery bags, pausing to put his phone, now on speaker mode, on top of the microwave. With two free hands he grabbed food to put away in the refrigerator. "Don't you all get a little ooey-gooey around babies? Especially baby werewolves – you can't blame him, you hypocrite, I saw you with Judith." Jackson liked to sniff babies. So what? Babies smell nice. 

"You're not even making sense." 

"You cried whenever you were near her for like, two weeks!" 

"Judith is my daughter." 

"Ok. Fair point. But," Stiles waved the can of peanut brittle around emphasizing his point, "two weeks dude? Don't you think that's a long time to be so weepy? Do you still cry now? Two years later, probably not. That'd be overkill, you'd run out of tears. Between you, Scott, and Judith did you need to buy more towels for all your tears? Where do you get your towels by the way? The purple hand towels in the upstairs bath are really amazing, I need to get some of those," Stiles trails off wondering how he managed to forget to buy rice, again. 

"Stiles you need to talk to him. He," Boyd pauses, and Stiles can hear noise in the background as if Boyd searched for a stack of papers to shuffle around. Stiles reasons that Boyd probably isn't the type to seek out papers to shuffle to avoid saying something uncomfortable. Still, he was clearly stalling. 

"Boyd spit it out man!" 

"Jackson offered to babysit." 

~///~ 

"Stiles?" Jackson calls as he enters their shared apartment, closing the door behind him and bending down to take off his shoes. Stiles came around the corner into the hall, drying his hands on a towel before throwing it over his shoulder. Stiles was barefoot and shirtless which immediately put Jackson on high alert. As he neared Jackson could see that Stiles was wearing the olive green sweats he knew Jackson liked the most. 

"Hey," Stiles reaches out curling a hand around Jackson's waist sighing as Jackson grabs his chin to guide him into a kiss. Stiles' hands creep up pushing Jackson's jacket off of his shoulders, which the other man allows, letting the garment fall to the ground behind him, before nosing along Stiles' neck and backing him toward the direction of their bedroom. 

"Mmm, Jackie....wait," Stiles pulls away ignoring Jackson's confused grunt and heads for the kitchen. Jackson follows and rounds the corner to see Stiles bending over to put a jar of pasta sauce in the fridge. Jackson watches as Stiles then stands up and begins to wipe off the counters with the all natural, safe for pets, cleaner he and Jackson had made the weekend before ("DIY projects are good for the health of our relationship, Jackson."). Glancing over, Jackson saw that the oven timer said there was fifty minutes until whatever Stiles put in the oven would be ready. Stiles scrubbed at countertop. Jackson looked over at the oven. Forty-nine minutes. 

"Babe, c'mon, we can --" 

"We need to talk Jackson," Stiles said. 

"Ok, if it's about the raspberry muffin I'll buy you a new one. I'll buy you twelve new muffins, Babe, whatever you want." Jackson knew Stiles didn't want to talk about the muffin thing. Jackson always ate the raspberry muffins, he had no self-control around raspberry muffins. If he bought twelve muffins he would eat them all before the end of the week. Did Stiles want to talk about scenting him in the department store on Tuesday? Because he had already apologized for that. 

"Jackson I talked to Boyd today." Fuck. Jackson did not want to talk about what happened when he visited Boyd and Scott. He walked to the cupboard grabbing the Vladimir Foreskinski mug Stiles bought him for his birthday and filled it with cashew milk ("Trying new things together is good for the health of our relationship, Jackson."). Jackson pulled out a chair at the island and resigned himself to the fact that Stiles wasn't dressed like that to get Jackson in the mood, but to make him more complacent in the conversation he wanted to have. Stiles bent down to place the bottle of cleaner under the sink, the cotton of the sweatpants stretching taut over his ass. It was working. 

After putting the cleaner away Stiles came to sit next to him at the island, removing the towel from his shoulder to place it on the surface in front of him. 

"Tell me what happened at Boyd and Scott's earlier today," Stiles asked quietly, looking at his fingers rather than at Jackson. 

"It was nothing --" 

"Jackson." 

"Stiles. Stiles, look," he pulled one of Stiles hands into his lap and tried to catch his eye, without success. "Stiles, I-I...I offered to babysit. If they ever needed it, or for a weekend. But it wasn't a big deal Stiles, I was just --" 

"Do you want to get back with her?" Stiles asked, looking at Jackson, his brown eyes too vulnerable and hurt for Jackson to find a reply. Stiles stood up, pulling his hand away from Jackson's and moved toward the sink. Stiles was walking around the kitchen searching for something to do with his hands. Jackson watched on, hating to see Stiles so upset, cheeks an angry red. 

"Do you have fucking baby fever, Jackson? Huh?" Stiles turns toward Jackson leveling him with a hard look. "Do you want what only she can give you? Your fucking strawberry blonde babies?" 

"Stiles, that was a long time ago." 

"You fucking hate kids! Aside from what your fucking instincts tell you about protecting the young and all that, you hate kids. You told me you hated kids, that the only time you thought of kids was -- that the only person you could see having that with was –" His voice had begun to shake as tears threatened to run down his cheeks. "Am I only ever going to be second best?" 

"Stiles, that was...I don't feel that way anymore," Jackson stood up but didn't move closer to where Stiles was standing stiffly in front of the sink. "I don't feel that way about any of that stuff – about Lydia or about babies. Shit, Stiles. I want a baby. Someday. I want a family, I really want that. But I didn't feel that way until you." 

"But you told me, you said that she was the only one who made you --" 

"Who made me want to do whatever to please her. When I was with Lydia we talked about kids because that was something she wanted. Something that would be good for her, and I wanted to be good for her, to pacify her. I don't want to be good for Lydia anymore. I don't think about her as anymore, as anything other than a friend -- I'm with you. I'm with you and I want to make you happy. I want to try that vegan sriracha mayonnaise you're going to try sneak into my sandwiches. I want to stretch out all your t-shirts and help you decorate the living room. And I want to have a family with you. I want to have children with you, because I want to – not just to pacify you. I want to have a family with you. And I don't care what color their hair is going to be." Jackson stared Stiles who had been listening intently, biting his lip. 

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Stiles asked, his soft voice penetrating the silence.

"I wasn't sure how to explain my feelings, or if it would make any difference. I mean, it feels kind of early to talk about kids. I wasn't sure how you would take it." 

"Jackson I've been picturing what it would be like to have a family with you since we went to the Jelly Belly factory." 

"Stiles, that was our second date." 

"Third date if you count Wishing Well Resort." 

"I don't." 

"Well." Jackson laughed, rounding the island to stand in front of Stiles. 

"So why didn't you say anything?" Jackson wanted to know.

"For a while there I was pretty convinced I had stronger feelings than you did, so I tried very hard to keep from thinking of my 2.5 kid dream."

"Dream, huh?" 

"More like fantasy." 

"Fantasy where we change diapers and are too exhausted to have sex?" 

"Well. Maybe we can just start with one kid." Jackson moved in closer rubbing his hands up and down Stiles bare sides. 

"Are we ok?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, we're ok. Sorry I got half-naked to manipulate you into having this conversation." 

"No you're not." 

"No, I'm not," Stiles agrees looking over at the over timer. He slides his hands down to grab Jackson's ass. "We've got a little time yet, Jackie. Wanna make some babies?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this up in a few hours and now I'm sleepy. I had no beta so my apologies for errors. This is my second fic on ao3 which feels pretty cool. Feel free to drop a comment, if you like. 
> 
> The Vladimir Foreskinski mug mentioned is totally a thing exists. There's a photographer who takes professional dick pics and puts them on mugs and here's a [link](http://www.dicture.com/the-work/#prettyPhoto) (nothing about this link is safe for work).


End file.
